The Moments Between Seconds
by geekdad
Summary: Wally gives Artemis an intimate look at what life and the world around them is like for a speedster. One shot. Speed Force. Spitfire needless to say.


_Author's Note. Just a quick one shot, taking a short break from "__The Heart of the Matter__". Hope you enjoy. Review it if you get the chance please._

The Moments Between Seconds

"OH MY GOD!" Artemis screamed as the world rushed by her at such a beautiful velocity, forming lights and patterns she had grown to love. "This is just freaking amazing!" she yelled over the turbulence as Wally held her hand, blasting through the countryside.

Artemis had experienced this speed several times, but this time it was different. She was not cradled in his arms, she was running.

Artemis held hands with the fastest teen alive as they sped down the highways, country roads, and open fields that Wally directed them to. She started to feel his grip lesson and became worried.

"No Wally!" she screamed, but the speedster just smiled.

"Trust me babe. You can do this." She nodded her head nervously as he gently let go.

"Don't stop running and stay close to me ok?" Wally instructed.

She nervously nodded and before she knew it she was on her own.

The Speed Force is a very complicated thing to define. It's a place, it's a time, it's an energy field, and it's a destination all in one.

Only a handful of men were aware of it, and even less knew how to manipulate it. Wally was one of those men.

As Artemis let his hand go, she witnessed the crackle of energy flow from his body to hers. They may not be physically touching, but they were still connected.

Adrenalin shot through her body as she focused on her destination and pushed herself to run side by side with her boyfriend. She had never felt such a thrill before, such a release.

Wally just smiled as Artemis slightly overtook him. He could easily pass her, but this was her moment. He wanted her to cherish this.

Artemis kept turning her head towards him, gazing into his loving emerald eyes. He broke her gaze and looked straight ahead as Artemis did the same and a jolt of fear shot through her body. There were approaching a large body of water, Lake Michigan she thought.

She nervously began to decelerate when Wally took her hand and squeezed it re-assuredly.

"Oh no you don't" he smiled. "This is the fun part."

He gripped her strongly and she screamed, half in fear and half in delight as they both made contact with the surface of the water.

It was amazing, like running on glass. She did not feel the spray of the water on her face, but she glanced back and was impressed by the wake the two of them left behind. She excitedly stared ahead as they approached the Mackinac Suspension Bridge quickly forming in front of them. She ran under the structure in awe of its construction, when Wally spoke to her over the loud roar of the wind they traveled through.

"Let's take a break," He held her hand firmly and said, "This is where I take back the lightning"

She nervously grinned and before Artemis knew it, she was in his arms as they decelerated, finally stopping on Michigan's Upper Peninsula.

She hopped out of his arm and screamed in pleasure.

"That was Amazing! Incredible! Orgasmic! Oh my god Wally that was such much fun. I want to do it again and again and again!"

Artemis was not a fangirl and no one would ever use the word giddy in describing her, but that's exactly what she betrayed as she jumped around the beach laughing hysterically, waiting for her adrenaline to slow down. This had been quite frankly the most amazing experience of her life.

"My God, Wally I can't believe you can do something like this, I can't believe this is what life is like for you."

She saw his smile subtlety fade upon her statement, and Artemis always in tune with her lover's mood grew concerned.

"Wally what's wrong? Did I say something wrong? Talk to me babe."

He quickly regained his composure. "It's nothing, really"

"Wallace Rudolph West, don't do this. You know you're a terrible liar. We don't keep secrets anymore remember."

He smiled softly, "Yeah your right, it's just that this is not what life is really like for me."

"I don't understand," Artemis questioned.

"It's too hard to put into words, and if I did it wouldn't mean anything to you."

"Wally….." she stated impatiently.

"I can show you though if you want."

"Yes absolutely." Artemis excitedly answered. "I want to see it."

Wally stood closer and grasped her hands.

"Don't let go ok. No matter what you do, just hold on to me," the speedster told her, holding her tightly.

She watched as he closed his eyes and began concentrating, a strong determination rushing over his handsome face. Artemis didn't know what to do or what to expect, but kept her eyes locked on his face. She felt something form over her body, a strange sensation of electricity dancing across her skin. It didn't hurt, but the feeling was foreign to her. Indescribable.

"Close your eyes now Artemis."

She complied as the world went silent around her.

She started to worry when Wally told her it was safe to open them again.

As she opened them and looked around she was in awe. The world had a softer slightly blurry hue to it. Billowy clouds were locked in motion, birds and insects were frozen in midair. She looked out across the lake they had just crossed, and the tides were still, the world around her motionless.

Wally looked back at her and sadly smiled, "Welcome to my world. This is where I live."

"Wally what's happened?"

"This is the moments between seconds. This is what life and the world around me is like most of the time."

"It's so beautiful Wally, it's so peaceful, it's so….."

"Lonely." he said finishing her sentence. "It's lonely here. I see you like those birds most of the time. Frozen, moving ever so slightly to and fro. If I'm not in motion, this is what my life is usually like."

"I had no idea, Artemis answered.

"It's ok. No one really does except for Barry, Bart, and Jay. We're not just close because were family, we're the only ones who live in this plane."

"So if you didn't have the speed force around me, keeping me what?…uh sped up.? This is what I'd be like to you?"

Wally nodded.

"But we fight, argue, make out, laugh, love, spend almost every second with each other. How do you…I don't know what I'm trying to say….not go crazy?"

"It takes a lot of concentration. It can be really hard sometimes. If you wonder why I get impatient most of the time, this is probably why, along with you always busting my chops, "he said with a wink.

She pulled him into her arms and kissed him passionately, like she could not survive without him.

"I never knew. I had no idea what it's like for you. How do you…stay with me? she asked sadly.

"Because Artemis my beautiful archer. You are my lightning rod. You keep me grounded. For you I would wait an eternity just to watch you cross a room. You are what fills the moments between seconds for me."

He kissed her as the world slowly came back to life around them. They sat down and held each other, as the sun began to set, blazing fire across the lake.

"You're my everything," he smiled.


End file.
